Stephanie Crew
Name: Stephanie Crew Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 11th School: Franklyn Senior School Homeroom: Mr. Dolph's Homeroom Hobbies and Interests: Being the center of attention and always getting her way. Appearance: Stephanie, being someone who always seeks attention, tends to dress in whatever she feels will make people notice. She likes to jump around from one look to another. She was last spotted sporting a pair of her favourite blue faded jeans with her pink corset and tight pink zip up hoody sweater with her brown and white cons. Her hair looks brown, though some of the red dye that didn't get coloured over still shines through in the sun. Her curves are standard and well put together, and she stands at 5'6". Her eyes match the brown of her hair and her skin tone is lightly tanned due to her mother and father being native. While she isn't extremely beautiful, she isn't ugly either. She's nicely placed in the middle, more so leaning towards the beautiful side. Her smile is one of mystery. It always looks like she is plotting something, or thinking up a new good lie to tell. Biography: Stephanie's parents are both native and grew up on the reserve in Canada. They moved to their current place of living because a great job opened up for her father in the stock marketing business. They might not be dirty rich, but they're getting by just fine. Her mother, with her long black hair, has always insisted that Stephanie be herself. Both her parents are very supportive in everything that she does, and really want to see her do well in life. Yet, she continues to do her own thing because she thinks it's whats cool. She also strives at being a drama queen and loves to milk any injury for all it's worth. When she was a kid, she would watch all the old movies, where all the beautiful women got the handsome men. She grew up wanting to be just like them. Being the only child, you'd think she'd get showered with attention. Though, because her father was so busy in his job, and her mother busy helping those on the reserve, Stephanie craved for more. She would think of things to say in order to get some one to notice her. Her boyfriend of two and a half years finally told her he had had enough and left her. According to Stephanie friends, who had been keeping track of everything that was apparently wrong with her, they listed that she had : Been pregnant three time, lost the baby each time, had cervical cancer, been abused by her father, slept with tones of guys, got pregnant two more times, lost them both, joined the army, has an early acceptance into a highend college, had won countless dance competitions, has been hit by a car three times, has been in a car accident bad enough to make her miscarry, and that while she was going out with her boyfriend, he hit her. All her friends eventually got fed up with her attitude and told her to screw off. She eventually bought them all back thanks to her daddy's wallet, all that is, except one. Her name was Tori Johnson. Tori said she wasn't going to be Stephanie's friend anymore because not only was she fed up with her pathetic attempts for attention, but Stephaine was also talking to Tori's boyfriend at the time, saying how she thought Tori was annoying, and also making jokes about how she slept with Tori's boyfriend and was going to again. Stephanie doesn't give a second thought to anything that she does, nor does she care about the consequences. Her mother and father have never once hit her or done her wrong, and she has always had a good childhood. The only time they moved was once, from Canada and Stephanie has always been allowed to fly back and visit her friends whenever she wanted. Her parents are both at ends most of the time because they never know what to make of their daughter. They also have no idea about the lies she has been spreading about them. She has severed all ties with her grandparents and only has her close knit of friends. When she transferred to Franklyn, she thought it was going to be all honey and sunshine. She was rudely awakened when she was thrown into a 'game' where she found that she'd need more than just her lies to get out of it. Advantages: Stephanie is someone who is very good at playing on people's weaknesses. She is one of the best manipulators people have met in a long time. She is smart and will do whatever it takes to stay alive as long as possible, no matter what. Disadvantages: In one of her dances, Steph lost step and twisted her ankle pretty bad. It never really fully healed, thus making it hard for her to run long distances, or even run fast at all for that matter. She is also very scared of being alone. This might cause her to put herself in the path of others, and try to convince them she's not going to hurt them, in attempts to become their friend. Let's face it though, not everyone is that stupid. Number: Girl #30 --- Designated Weapon: Whip Conclusions: This little wench is quite the piece of work. I absolutely love it. I daresay she has the manipulative attitude to win this game, granted she sticks to her strengths. Either way, it'll still be fun to watch her whip the competition into shape! The above biography is as written by Baby_G. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'Lavender Heart, Jenna Cassidy '''Killed by: '''Committed suicide '''Collected Weapons: ' '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads A list of threads that contained Stephanie, in chronological order. *Tree Top Casino *The Wolf *Gentle Times in Not So Gentle Places *My Sweetest Friend *In the Darkest of Times *From Dust till Dawn Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Stephanie Crew. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! * So… Stephanie isn’t really a good character. At all. Although it looks from her initial one-shot that she’s going to be some decent (if… one note, there wasn’t really a lot of depth as to how she was being portrayed) manipulator type, subsequent threads essentially throw that and any sense of consistency out the window as she keeps suddenly changing between “person who wants to manipulate the competition so she can win,” “insane psycho who randomly rushes at and attacks people,” and “deeply remorseful person who just wants to die” with no real reason as to when and why these switches happen, sometimes changing and then declaring that those changes are a lie as a way of manipulating herself multiple times within the same post. I could buy and even possibly like this idea if there was an explanation as to why Stephanie keeps doing this, but the reader never really does get an answer for why Stephanie acts this way, and her death scene - particularly the reasons as to why she suddenly kills herself - just ended up leaving me totally confused as to why Stephanie did that, and as to why overall Stephanie seemingly had no consistency to her character. - Yugikun Category:V2 Students